Rekindled (episode)
Rekindled is the twenty-first episode in NCIS Season 9 and the 207th episode of the entire NCIS series. Synopsis When a fire erupts at a warehouse in Baltimore, the NCIS team head to Baltimore to investigate where they also join forces with members of the Baltimore P.D. and they soon discover that issues concerning national security are at stake while Tony reunites with a figure from his past. Prologue At a warehouse in Baltimore, a group of firefighters are busy trying to put on a blaze while inside the warehouse, Captain James Marsh tell his men that it's looking good. One firefighter then tells Marsh that he's got something and it turns out to be a dead body which has been burnt beyond recognition. Marsh then tells someone on his comm that they're going to need the M.E and to send the Arson Unit down to the warehouse as well. The person on the radio copies that, stating that they'll notify the M.E and that the Arson Unit are already on their way. Marsh suddenly spots a file lying on the ground and tells the firefighter that they better call in the Navy too. It then cuts to show that the folder Marsh is holding has the Department of the Navy and the word "Classified" on it. Act One Act Two Act Three Act Four Act Five At sea, the U.S.S. Brewer sails through the ocean as two helicopters fly past it. Inside the ship, Marine First Lieutenant Eric Ramsey is busy looking at something on his phone when it falls through a grating and as it hits the floor, the cell phone breaks into pieces. Ramsey looks down through the grating in disbelief. Quick as lighting, Ramsey then heads down a staircase and reaches the lower level before he heads over to pick up the scattered pieces of his phone. He eventually puts it back together and manages to get it working again before the camera show that it's a photograph of a young woman, presumably Ramsey's wife and their two kids, a girl and a boy. Ramsey smiles at seeing the photograph. Suddenly, a loud thump is heard, causing Ramsey to turn around. It then cuts to a small door where a huge white light is seen behind a closed door. Ramsey then approaches, eager for a closer look and as it shows the door again, it's shown that it's the ship's Machine Room with the noise getting louder. Just as Ramsey gets closer, a huge explosion emerges, ripping the door to shreds while sending Ramsey to the ground. It then cuts to show the explosion which is now raging down the corridor, consuming everything in its path. Trivia *When Abby is studying the fire, Mythbusters is seen on a TV screen opposite the table she's at just before Gibbs comes in. *This episode marks the start of the story-line concerning terrorist attacks on two Navy ships orchestrated by a businessman-turned-terrorist. Cast Series Regulars Other Cast Category:NCIS Episodes Category:NCIS Season 9 Episodes Category:NCIS Episodes written by Reed Steiner Category:NCIS Episodes written by Christopher J. Waild Category:NCIS Episodes directed by Mark Horowitz